


Next Stop

by innerempire



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blowjobs, Bottom Bang Chan, Chikan, Cute Ending, Face-Fucking, Flirting, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Top Han Jisung | Han, they end up dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innerempire/pseuds/innerempire
Summary: Han Jisung ends up in a packed train and finds himself recalling all the chikan porn he's watched. Look, he's not planning on groping or molesting anyone in the train, okay?! But, he /does/ get a blowjob out of it.x.x.xThere's a commotion near the train doors and a ripple moves through the crowd when a few more people (idiots) push their way in, causing Jisung to slightly jostle the guy before him.''Oh shit, sorry.'' Jisung mutters, mentally cursing out the idiots near the door.''Nah, it's cool.'' The guy half-turns, offering Jisung what looks like a friendly and laidback smile. ''It's crowded. Can't be helped.''
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han
Comments: 22
Kudos: 298





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, will you look at that - my first ever Stray Kids fic :') I've been wanting to write this for the longest time and finally mustered up the courage to do so. This may not be everyone's cup of tea, so please tread carefully!

Look, Jisung doesn't want to be that annoying person who aims to squeeze between the train doors but he _truly_ (and desperately) does not want to wait six minutes for the next one. It's close to peak hour, which means that the platform will be filled with all the white-collared workers leaving work. So, he fucking _runs_ for it and manages to slip through the crack that's wide enough to fit his body, internally yelling a triumphant ' _yes!'._

Jisung ignores the dirty look the middle-aged man sitting in the priority seat gives him, glancing around to see if there are any empty seats for him to occupy. To his disappointment, there's none, so Jisung resigns himself to standing up for the next fifteen stops. By the third stop, the cabin is getting increasingly full and Jisung finds himself being pushed towards the center as more people board the train. It's stuffy _and_ annoying _,_ but there's nothing much that can be done about it. By the next stop, all of the commuters are jam-packed together, placing Jisung front-to-back with another commuter that's in front of him.

There's a commotion near the train doors and a ripple moves through the crowd when a few more people ( _idiots_ ) push their way in, causing Jisung to slightly jostle the guy before him.

''Oh shit, sorry.'' Jisung mutters, mentally cursing out the idiots near the door.

''Nah, it's cool.'' The guy half-turns, offering Jisung what looks like a friendly and laidback smile. ''It's crowded. Can't be helped.''

Okay, not to be weird or anything, but he's _totally_ Jisung's style. Jisung simply stares on dumbly at the guy, totally robbed off words because _holy fuck._ For some goddamn reason, being in a sardine-packed train and pressed up against this cute guy is reminding Han Jisung of the chikan porn he's come across. Look, don't judge him for his taste in porn, alright?! And his _voice_ \- oh, Han Jisung _likes,_ thank you very much.

The dark-haired male turns his attention back to the front, and Jisung tries his very best not to breathe down the other's neck. There's a bit of a height difference between them, with Jisung being the taller one. They're pressed so _closely_ together that he can even catch a whiff of the dude's shampoo. Deciding that he's being pretty creepy at the moment, Jisung resolutely fixes his stare ahead. The last thing he wants is to get a hard-on in the middle of a crowded train and for said stranger to realize that he's got one. 

The train comes to a sudden grind, but thankfully, Jisung has a firm grip on the handlebars. Still, it doesn't stop the people around him from bumping into him, which in turn, causes him to stumble forwards. He tightens his grip around the handlebar he's gripping onto, and Jisung's first instinct is to steady the male in front of him by grabbing him by the arm. The commuters break out in annoyed sighs, with some complaining about the agonizingly slow speed of the train. Jisung could care less, really. 

''Thanks.'' Jisung thinks he might pass out on the spot from being on the receiving end of cute dude's dimpled smile. 

''It's cool.'' He releases his grip on the handlebar. ''Uh, you wanna hold on to it instead? I don't really need it.'' Which is...a pretty awkward thing to say, considering that he'd have flat out toppled on the guy if he hadn't been holding onto the handle bar.

Whatever, Jisung's not really thinking straight at the moment.

As the train moves along, Jisung tries his goddamn best not to focus on the sensation of the dude's ass pushing back against his crotch from the swaying motion. _Oh god. Oh god._ He's half-tempted to just alight at the next stop, but that'd mean waiting for the _next_ train, which isn't going to be any better. He does his best to conjure up memories of Changbin using aegyo on his boyfriend, Felix, and that does make him feel sort of better. Yet, Jisung finds his gaze straying to cute dude's ass, encased in those dark black jeans of his, and wondered what it'd be like to have his cock slotted between the dude's ass cheeks and-

_Fuck._

_Fuck._

Now his cock's not listening to him at all.

It's as if all rational thought has escaped the train, his mind refusing to hold onto the fact that he's sporting a boner in _public._ Han Jisung is _mortified_ and if he could hurl himself out of this moving train, he probably would. There's _no_ way that the other wouldn't feel Jisung's traitorous cock rubbing up against him, considering that there's absolutely no space at all between them. He waits for the male to turn around with a completely scandalized look or something equally horrible that's going to end up with him being dragged to a police station-

But.

There's a pressure against Jisung's crotch and it takes a few seconds for him to realize that the male is sorta grinding back against him. He _knows_ it's not accidental in any way whatsoever because the train's stationary right now. 

'' _Fuck_.'' Jisung exhales shakily.

There's a faint red flush traveling down the male's neck, and the tip of his ears are tinted pink as well.

''Uh, I'm not-'' The other male turns to address Jisung, speaking softly despite the fact that the cabin is abuzz with the other commuters light chatter. ''-reading this wrongly, am I?''

''No. Nope. Definitely reading this correctly. Whatever this is.'' Jisung blurts out, earning a chuckle from the male. ''I'm Han. Jisung. I mean, I'm Han Jisung.'' Sure, only Jisung would choose this moment to introduce himself to the person he had practically rubbed up against for the past fifteen minutes. Like, the dude could just be playing along with him and then report him to the police or something like that because Jisung had so.fucking.stupidly given his full name.

Jisung's spur-of-the-moment introduction earns him another laugh from the stranger. He's not expecting the other to turn around, but that's just what he does until they're face-to-face, with Jisung kind of slightly towering over him.

''Hi. I'm Chan.'' 

'Chan' has a very nice, broad built, with an equally gorgeous face to match. He's the soft sort of masculine that Jisung goes crazy for. 

''You know, I was questioning my decision to take the train today-'' Jisung nearly chokes on his own tongue when Chan slips a hand between their bodies, very gently (and discreetly) rubbing the heel of his palm against Jisung's clothed cock. ''-but I don't think I have any regrets now.''

Jisung glances around, but no one's paying them any attention at all. Most of them have their gazes glued to the screen of their devices, or they're busy chatting with their own companions. Besides, it's crowded enough that there's not even any available space for anyone to spot what they're getting up to.

''...you have a thing for being risky?''

''Kind of.'' Jisung answers distractedly, swallowing thickly when sender fingers tug the zipper of his jeans down. ''But mostly because you're, uh, really my type.''

''Really?'' Chan sounds pleased, the corners of his eyes crinkling up as he smiles up at Jisung. 

Jisung nods his head, ''A hundred percent.'' He declares shamelessly. ''Holy shit, I can't believe this is happening. I was convinced that you were going to yell 'pervert!' and have my ass tossed into jail where I'll be known as the dude who rubbed his boner up against another dude.''

Chan _laughs,_ and Jisung thinks he's totally got it bad for this dude, yeah? 

''You're making it very hard for me to do this seriously.''

''Trust me, I'm hard enough as it is.''

Jisung decides that he likes making Chan laugh. It's a wonder just how this man can seem so...innocent when in fact, he's stroking the tip of Jisung's cock, using the tip of his thumb to smear the precum that's oozing out from the slit. Chan's hand is a bit too dry for Jisung's liking (he likes his handjobs and blowjobs wet and sloppy), but he understands that now isn't really the time for such things. Whatever it is, the skin-on-skin contact feels fucking _spectacular._ Jisung bites down on the inside of his cheek when Chan scrapes his fingernail against the sensitive slit, suppressing a full-body shiver.

''...shit, I think this would stretch my lips really nicely.'' The way Chan says it is so goddamn _casual_ that one would think he's talking about something completely innocent. 

It brings Jisung's attention to Chan's lips, which is a mistake because _now_ , he really wants to know what it'd feel like to have those lips tightly sealed around the girth of his cock, while he fucks into Chan's mouth.

''You wanna get off?'' His brain-to-mouth filter isn't really in the best of conditions today.

''Like, 'get off' in _that_ kinda way or get off the train?''

This time, it's Jisung that laughs, and both of them try their best to suppress their laughter, shoulders shaking from the effort. Chan so very helpfully tucks Jisung's erect cock back in, carefully doing the zipper up again. Trying to exit the train is a feat in itself, but both of them manage it, both of them grinning awkwardly at each other once they make it out. 

It just so happens that the station they had alighted at is one of the quieter ones, which means that the men's bathroom that they end up in is void of people. Jisung all but drags Chan into the cubicle furthest away from the door, snapping the lock in place. Any thought of anything hygiene-related is clearly the furthest thing away from their minds as Chan flips the lid of the toilet down, playfully pushing Jisung down to take a seat. 

Without any qualms whatsoever, Chan sinks down onto his knees in between Jisung's parted legs.

''Quick question.'' Jisung interrupts. ''I know it's gonna sound weird, but uh...how old are you?''

''I'm about to suck your cock and you're asking me for my age?''

''Hey, it's important.''

Chan hooks his fingers into the waistband of Jisung's jeans, dragging it down his thighs, ''I'm 23. You?''

''20. You don't really look your age.''

Chan shrugs his shoulders, ''I'll take that as a compliment. Anymore questions or can this hyung get on with sucking your cock?''

The way he says it is so ridiculously arousing, but Jisung's always had a thing for dominating the older ones. Now, Jisung's been told enough times that he's quite generously endowed, but the enraptured way Chan is _eyeing_ his cock is a stroke to his ever ballooning ego. Jisung's no stranger to hook-ups, but he's pretty damn sure that Chan's got the most silkiest mouth ever as soon as he wraps those lips around Jisung's swollen cockhead. Out of habit, he tangles his fingers in Chan's dark hair, toes curling in his sneakers at the faint graze of teeth. 

''Fuck, you look so _hot_ , hyung.'' It's the truth; Chan's eyes are already half-lidded from the delight of having a heavy cock in his mouth, fingers curling around Jisung's knees as he relaxes his jaw to allow his lips to slide further down. There's saliva dripping down Jisung's cock, and he so badly wants to properly fuck Chan's mouth, but holds himself back since it's something the other might not be comfortable with. As if sensing Jisung's hesitation, Chan pulls back and leans back on his knees.

''You can fuck my mouth if you want to. Be as rough as you want. I like it.''

It's an invitation for Jisung to get to his feet, and Chan wastes no time attaching his lips to the younger male's cock once more. This time, Jisung holds him steady by the head and _properly_ fucks into the moist cavern of Chan's mouth, so much so that the older male gags and splutters. But Jisung doesn't let up, and Chan seems to enjoy being manhandled in such a manner, fisting his own swollen cock while he allows Jisung to use his mouth. Jisung watches, entranced, as Chan's biceps pull taut each time he moves his fist up and down his cock. 

''Fuck, you're really a pretty cocksucker, huh, hyung?''

Chan preens at the compliment, this time shifting his attention to Jisung's balls instead. He laps at them eagerly, slipping them into his mouth and suckling on them until the younger male has to bite down on his fist to muffle the sounds threatening to spill out. Both of them freeze when the main bathroom door swings open, accompanied by the sound of footsteps heading towards the urinal. With bated breath, Jisung listens to the rustling sounds of the other person getting ready to empty his bladder, and nearly yelps in surprise when Chan slips the tip of his cock past his eager lips once more.

 _''Wait, stop-_ '' Jisung mouths, shaking his head.

But Chan is adamant in getting what he wants. Jisung threads his fingers in Chan's hair and _yanks_ in an attempt to stop him, so very nearly coming down the older male's throat when Chan's entire face goes slack from bliss, a spurt of cum dirtying the tiled floor where he's currently kneeling on. They're the only ones left after a few minutes, the footsteps fading away before the door clicks shut once more.

''Do that again.'' Chan rasps out. ''Pull on my hair.''

He looks completely debauched with how red and swollen his lips are, hair tousled from when Jisung had yanked on it, his own hard cock flushed a dark red and bobbing between his creamy thighs. What are the odds that Han Jisung would end up meeting someone who completely suited his tastes?

This time, Jisung gives Chan's hair a nice, proper yank that has the male looking as if he's on the verge of spilling his release all over the floor. 

''That's it, hyung. Open wide.'' The younger male teases as he feeds Chan his cock.

The suction of Chan's mouth gets too much for Jisung and he manages to bite out a warning, ready to slip his cock out. But Chan grabs him by the thighs and pulls him _closer_ , swallowing Jisung's cock whole until his nose is pressed up against the faint coarse pubic hair at the base, and Han Jisung fucking _loses_ it. He can feels the muscles of Chan's throat working around his cock, eagerly swallowing down the thick ropes of cum Jisung's spurting down his throat. Once Chan's sure that he's absolutely milked Jisung dry, he finally pulls away, looking so very pleased with himself. There's spit and cum on his chin, which he wipes away with the back of his palm.

''Oh god. I need to-'' Jisung's knees aren't really faring well from the blowjob, and he shakily sits down on the closed toilet seat. ''Come here-'' He pulls Chan in for a messy kiss, tasting the bitter tang of his own cum on the older male's lips. ''Shit. That was... _hot._ Like 20/10 hot. Did you...?''

''Yeah. I kinda, uh, lost it when you pulled on my hair actually.'' Chan admits, and it's adorable how shy he seems when just awhile ago, he had seemed hellbent on sucking Jisung's soul out from his cock. 

Jisung would just like to stay on the toilet seat for the next thirty minutes until he feels like he's capable of moving again. 

''Hyung-'' Jisung pipes up from where he's still seated as Chan tidies up as best as he possibly can. ''It'd be a waste to just end things here, right?'' He leans forward, grinning boyishly at the other. ''Wanna come back to my place?''

The corners of Chan's lips curves up into a small smile, as if he's trying to hide his amusement, ''You couldn't have asked me that just now instead of dragging me to a toilet in a train station?''

''Hey, I didn't hear you complaining earlier on.'' 

''Well, that's true.''

''So, is that a yes?'' Jisung prods, standing up and smoothing down his own shirt. ''What do you like? Western food? Korean?''

''...you're going to order us food?'' Chan seems genuinely surprised by the offer.

''Or are you not hungry after swallowing all that cum?''

The playful remark earns Jisung a playful punch on the shoulder. There's no denying that Jisung feels a strong sexual attraction towards Chan, and he's convinced that they're going to have lots of fun getting to know each other.

''Yeah.'' Chan finally agrees. ''I'd like that.''

x.x.x

[Four months later]

''You know, we've been dating for quite some time and you _still_ get all flustered when we take the train together.''

Chan, comfortably swaddled in Jisung's winter jacket, offers no response. Jisung inches closer towards his boyfriend, lowering his voice to a whisper, ''Remember when we took the train last month and I fingered you op-'

Just thinking about it _always_ gets Jisung riled up. They've made it a habit to take the train during peak hours and with it being winter, Jisung's sneaky wandering hands wouldn't be obvious thanks to thick coats and long padded jackets.

''Han!'' Chan slaps him on the thigh, clearly flustered by his boyfriend's words. 

Jisung sighs wistfully as he takes Chan's hand in his own, lacing their fingers together, ''I can't wait until we're home so that I can fuck you stupid.'' He's been extra horny these days what with both of them being occupied with their own responsibilities. Even masturbating hasn't been of much help.

''You're _insatiable_. We just did it this morning. My thighs are still sore from riding you, you ass.''

''Uh huh. But that was before you sent me that video of you fingering yourself in a cubicle during your lunch break. _While_ wearing the panties I got for you, hyung.''

''They're _soft._ It feels nice against my skin.''

_''Train approaching. Please stand clear of the doors.''_

''Looks like it's going to be really packed.'' Jisung comments, already standing up as he pulls Chan up as well. ''Do you want to wait for the next one, hyung?''

Chan shakes his head, grasping Jisung's hand tightly in his.

''I think this is just fine. I'm sure we'll manage.''

x.x.x


	2. Next Stop: Ass To Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the saying goes, ''A way to a man's heart is through his ass.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God knows what I just wrote, but I just had to because I'm in need of some major Chan x Han. I love me some Banghan with soft!Chan who's just an absolute sucker for Han.

''Wait, Han, slow down-''

Chan manages to catch his breath just as Jisung _finally_ slows down his thrusts, broad hands still grasping onto his hips in a bruising grip. He leans over Chan's hunched back, both their bodies sticky with perspiration despite the cooling air blowing from the air-conditioner of Chan's bedroom.

''Sorry, hyung.'' In an apologetic gesture, Jisung brushes his lips against Chan's right shoulder. ''Too much? Do you want to take a break?''

Jisung's obvious concern for Chan's well-being has him fighting back a smile, considering that for the past ten minutes, the younger male's been fucking him like he's intent on breaking Chan's single bed. Not that he's complaining, since this is the first that both of them are finally free enough to meet up for the first time in two and a half weeks. Chan doesn't really want the springs of his mattress to break, but he can't blame Jisung when he's on the receiving end of a brutal and thorough fucking.

Just an hour ago, Chan had roused to a warm and heavy weight pinning him down on the bed, not having to open his eyes to know that it was Jisung. It led him into thinking that giving the other a spare key might not have been the best idea, but Chan's been told before that he's magnanimous when it comes to the people that he likes. And...Chan _likes_ Jisung. A lot. It's a normal occurrence now for Jisung to come over after they first hooked up a month and a half ago, both of them fully enjoying their ''friends-with-benefits'' arrangement. When they're not fucking like the insatiable adults that they are, they're mostly bonding over their shared love for music and hilarious Youtube videos that leaves them in stitches. 

It's _always_ a riot when Jisung's around. Chan finds that he's been laughing more than usual these days, especially since the other has this natural talent for making everything and anything seem ridiculously funny. 

''No. No stopping.'' Jisung's amused chuckle vibrates against his shoulder, and in return, Chan purposely clenches the muscles of his ass around the male's cock. ''Not complaining or anything, but you're definitely extra enthusiastic today.''

''I'm _always_ enthusiastic when it comes to having sex with you, Chan hyung. Besides, it's been-'' Chan curls his fingers in the rumpled sheets when Jisung begins to move his hips once more, so excruciating _slow_ so that the other could feel every inch of his cock. ''-two long weeks of me not having my cock in your ass.''

''Stop being so crude, Han.''

''Don't pretend that you don't like it, hyung. _Fuck,_ I forgot how hot it is to have you on your hands and knees like this.'' A moan spills out from Chan's lips when Jisung grabs a handful of his ass before pushing in _deep,_ the squelch of lube sounding extra obscene in the otherwise silent room.

Dazedly, Chan lifts his head up, staring at their reflections in the mirror that's situated just across his bed. He drinks it all in; his creamy skin against Jisung's tanned out and the way his biceps pull taut each time he moves. Chan willingly follows when Jisung tugs him upright, circling a toned arm around Chan's waist. He feels even more exposed than usual, especially when he sees in the mirror how his cock is bobbing heavily between his thighs, a string of precum dripping onto the sheets.

''I don't think I can last any longer, hyung.''

''S'okay.'' Chan slurs, blissfully fucked out of his mind. ''Want you to cum in me and fill me up so bad. Been wanting it...'' Chan doesn't even realized that he's saying these things, too caught up in the painful-pleasurable sensation of being properly fucked. 

Chan's on the edge as well, considering that the only company he's had for the past two weeks was a half-empty bottle of lube and his right hand, jacking off to the thought of Jisung's cock splitting him open in the most delicious of ways.

''Yeah?'' Jisung murmurs throatily. ''You loved it the last time I did that. Made me fuck you a second time so that you could feel my cum dripping out of you.'' There's no denying those words. ''Say it, hyung. What you told me the last time. I want to hear it.''

'' _Han..._ '' It comes out sounding like a whine, because of fucking course the other would want to hear him say it again. ''I don't wanna.''

Jisung laughs breathlessly at the refusal, ''Maybe I should remind you, hyung.''

As soon as Jisung slips his cock out, Chan shifts so that he's lying on his back, automatically spreading his legs for the other. He enjoys being fucked in this position the most, both of them simultaneously letting out a blissful moan when Jisung sinks his cock into Chan's tight heat once more. It's a feeling like no other - being under the younger male's mercy like this.

''Fuck me, Han.'' Chan throws any shame he might possibly have out of the window. ''Fuck me, _use_ me-'' He's cut off when he finds himself being folded in half, his knees against his chest, Jisung sheathing the rest of his cock into Chan's hole until his balls are pressed flesh against his ass.

''That's right, hyung. You said just that the other time. You'll let me use you again and again-'' It's embarrassing to hear those words out loud, but there's truth in those words. Because Chan fucking _begs_ for it every single time they have sex. 

He isn't sure which one of them orgasms first, but all he knows is that he's riding on a high. Chan basks in the sensation of Jisung's cock pulsing hotly in his hole, grasping the male's shoulders tightly. It feels like there's so _much_ of it, Jisung's hips still jerking as he empties his load in Chan. Chan, surprisingly, had come untouched, but he's been so pent up for the past two weeks.

Chan grunts when Jisung collapses on top of him, but makes no attempt to push the younger male away. In fact, Chan welcomes it; he loves how Jisung's weight feels almost comforting, has him feeling anchored and _safe_ although they've only known each other for a grand total of a month and a half. Or maybe it's because he's not me anyone like Jisung before.

It takes awhile for Chan to catch his breath, and when he finally does, the first thing that he says is, ''I'm hungry.''

''When are you not, hyung?'' Jisung finally rolls off him and into the empty next space next to Chan. Immediately, he slips an arm beneath Chan's head, allowing the other to use it as a pillow, reaching for his phone with the other hand. Chan tries not to read too much into the gesture, because...well, it wasn't like _anything_ would come out of this, right? ''It's nearly 2 a.m, but I think some of the places should still be open for delivery. What do you want to eat, hyung? Fried chicken? Mala?''

Chan peers up at the other, ''Are you always this nice to all the people you sleep with?''

Jisung lowers his phone, cocking an eyebrow at the question, '' _All_ the people? Do I look like I sleep with a lot of people? Are you insinuating that I'm promiscuous, hyung?'' 

''You look like the sort to be really popular with everyone. I'm just _saying_.''

''Hm, no. Not really. But I'm comfortable with you. What about you, Chan hyung?''

Pretending not to hear the question, Chan shifts his attention to Jisung's phone, ''Are we having mala? Add in a side of oyster omelette too. I'm gonna go take a shower.''

Later, over piping hot mala and an array of side dishes (which Chan decides to pay for because he doesn't really want to hurt Jisung's wallet), the younger male asks him the same question again.

''You didn't answer me earlier, Chan hyung. Are you...you know, with anyone else?''

''What? Do I look promiscuous to you?'' Chan teases, echoing Jisung's answer from earlier on. He mumbles something around a mouthful of rice, not really meeting the other's gaze.

''What?'' Jisung cups a hand around his ear, his oh-so-familiar shit eating grin in full force. '''I didn't really catch that, hyung.''

''I said, _no one else._ ''

Chan pretends not to notice how Jisung seems extremely pleased by the admission. There's really no reason at all for Jisung to be glad about something like that. Reading too much into the male's answer was going to end up complicating matters for Chan. He's made this sort of mistake before, and he's not planning on repeating it again. 

x.x.x

Chan finds that saying 'no' to Jisung is impossible. He can't and won't. It's not always that he gets a whole free day to himself, and while Chan would prefer to spend the day catching up on sleep or gaming, Jisung had insisted that they watch a movie instead. But Chan had been so exhausted from a full day of work yesterday that he had fell asleep twenty minutes into the movie, so here they are at a cafe so that he could make it up to Jisung with coffee and pastries. 

''Uhh. I'll get a...'' Chan squints at the menu to get a better look, leaning across the counter slightly which causes his hoodie to ride up a little. ''An iced caramel macchiato with soymilk, please.'' He's startled when Jisung suddenly moves to stand behind him, brows furrowing in confusion as he glances over his shoulder. He _still_ doesn't get it when Jisung tugs the hem of his hoodie down.

''I'll get an iced americano, thanks.'' Jisung ignores the quizzical look thrown his way, accepting the buzzer that the cashier hands to him along with the receipt.

They find an empty table to settle at, in which Chan shoots Jisung another questioning look when the younger male sits _next_ to him instead of occupying the empty seat across him.

''So....black lace today, Chan hyung?''

_Oh._

That's _why_ Jisung had pulled on his hoodie when it had ridden up earlier on. The strip of lace must have been showing above the waistband of his jeans. Chan didn't particularly _care_ who saw (he believes that one should be able to wear whatever one wants), but he couldn't help but to feel pleased that Jisung felt like he had to step in and make sure that no one else did.

''You don't like it?'' Chan asks slyly. ''I remember you liking the cream one a lot.''

''Those semi-sheer ones? Those were nice. Should have pocketed them when I had the chance.''

The buzzer vibrates noisily atop the table and Jisung excuses himself to collect their drinks. Chan can't help but to feel like this entire day has felt like a date, but he pushes the thought out of his mind when Jisung returns with their beverages. He plops down next to Chan again.

''...why are you looking at me like that?''

Jisung leans in closer, ''Can I see them, Chan hyung?''

It's a miracle that Chan doesn't snort coffee up his nose at the request.

'' _N-now?!_ '' Chan splutters, already looking around the cafe even though he's not even contemplating the idea of flashing so that Jisung could get a quick peek. ''It's not like you've not seen me in them before.''

''It's for science. You know, for the greater good.''

Jisung breaks out into cackles when Chan shows him the middle finger and mouths, _''Fuck you.''_

x.x.x

''Someone's comfortable.''

Chan doesn't bother averting his gaze from his phone, currently sprawled chest down on Jisung's bed in the lacy number that Jisung had so desperately wanted a peek of, along with a t-shirt that he had snagged from the younger male's closet. It's fitting on him, since his shoulders are broader on Jisung's, but he hadn't missed the dark look Jisung had given him when he had stepped out from the bathroom in it. The peace that had accompanied Chan while Jisung had been in the bathroom is broken when the other sits atop of his thighs at starts slapping at Chan's ass as if it's a fucking musical instrument.

Jisung is in now way deterred by the half-hearted glare he gets, giving Chan's right ass a firm smack.

''Hyung, your ass was made by the _gods._ '' Jisung declares dramatically. 

''You're embarrassing.''

Jisung's only response is to scoot lower, nuzzling his face against the fabric of the panties that's stretched snugly around Chan's rear. He fidgets, because they've been out the whole day and Chan hasn't even had a shower yet. He tries to close his thighs, but Jisung pushes them apart, nosing at his inner thigh.

''Han, don't. I haven't even showered-''

''Doesn't matter. Man, it should be an offence how you always make me so horny, hyung.''

''Your mere existence is an offence.'' Chan quips, rolling over to his back and pulling Jisung up to lie down next to him. ''Look, as much as I love the worship my ass is getting, I'm exhausted and I really don't feel like taking a shower anytime soon.''

Jisung cuddles up next to him, the scent of his white musk shower cream wafting close. Chan's phone is plucked from his hands and before he can protest, Jisung's half-learning over him and gently pressing their lips together. It feels _more_ intimate than usual, compared to their usual lust-fueled kisses. Chan stills when Jisung pulls away, only to lean in and kiss the corner of Chan's lips a second later.

''...you alright, Han?''

''I dunno. You just...looked really kissable.'' Han reaches out and touches the tips of his fingers to Chan's cheek. ''Or maybe because I've just been thinking that we should date instead of, you know...just being 'friends' who have a lot of sex.''

Chan blinks at him comically, trying his very best to digest those words.

''I...wha... _date_?''

He usually prides himself on being decently eloquent, but right now, Chan's finding it taxing to even string a proper sentence.

''Why do you look so shocked? I'd like to think that I'm decent boyfriend material, hyung.''

''I don't know about that.'' Chan tries to deflect with some humor, because he's very much flustered at the moment. ''But seriously, what brought this on? You went from praising my ass to saying that we should date. You're giving me whiplash.''

''Because I think we're great together. In _and_ out of bed. I like you, Chan hyung.'' The way Jisung utters his confession is so _effortless,_ unlike Chan who's been reluctant to admit that he's been harboring romantic feelings and falling _fast_ for the younger male. ''You're attractive. Sexy. I like that you're always so honest about what you want. You don't mind it when I talk your ear off. Even when I have my quiet days, you don't pressure me into doing anything and I like that. Sure, the sex is hot, but I like spending time with you doing other things as well.'' Jisung shoots him an expectant look. ''Do I need to continue, hyung? Write you an essay?''

Chan opens his mouth, then closes it. 

''We've only known each other for..it's not even been _two_ months.''

''So? Are you forgetting that I more or less rubbed my dick against your ass in a crowded train during peak hour and we only got together because of that? Also, you gave me, a total stranger then, a blowjob in a toilet-''

Quickly, Chan places his palm over Jisung's mouth, ''Okay. Okay, I get your point. It's just...'' He gestures with his other hand. ''...I wasn't expecting this.''

''If you take my dick out of the equation, do you still find me likable?'' 

Chan bursts out laughing because only Han Jisung would ask him that sort of question and expect a series answer. He tucks his face against the crook of Jisung's neck, shoulders shaking as he struggles to reign in his laughter so that he could give the younger male a proper answer.

''Yeah. A lot, actually.'' Chan finally admits, raising his head so that he could look at Jisung properly. ''Even though you can be a right pain in my ass sometimes.''

''Hey, it's not my fault I was gifted with a huge dick-''

Chan shuts him up with a proper kiss this time round, finding it so hard to fight back a smile when Jisung cups him by the nape and kisses back _hard_. 

It's hilarious really. Chan's been looking for love in all the right places (dating apps, through mutual friends and the sorts), and yet, he had more or less unexpectedly stumbled upon it in a crowded train. 

''You know that saying? A way to a man's heart is through his stomach? Instead of that, ours should be: A way to a man's heart is through his ass.'' 

''Han? You're ruining the moment.''

x.x.x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone would like to discuss more Chan x Han content with me, pls feel free to add me at @innerempiree on Twitter!

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe, do tell me if you guys enjoyed this! I'm looking for more Bang Chan/Han shippers to interact with as well! :') I'm just a sucker for Chan being taken care of by Jisung, and vice versa. We stan a versatile couple!


End file.
